Hekatonkheires
Hekatonkheires (singular hekatonkheir) ''are another major species in Feast for a King, after Worms. The name is Greek and comes from a mythological giant monster, and means Hundred-Handed (''hekaton, hundred; kheir, hand).There are five main types of Hekatonkheires. Only four of the five first Hekatonkheires think incest is cool, thanks to the indoctrination they were put through so that they may reproduce for the King. There is a ton of info about them I gotta go dig up. Appearance Depending on the type, Hekatons can have a wide variety of appearances. In general though, they are a sexually dimorphic species: female hekatons are noted by their dark colored scleras and prehensile, oily hair, while male Hekatons have white scleras and not-prehensile hair. Intersex Hekatons, like Perkons, have strange eyes that have glowing pupils behind the dark, translucent scleras, and semi-prehensile hair. Hekatons have pointed ears and sharp teeth. A-type: Generally have pale hair, and are pretty tall. Otherwise don't have very distinctive patterns or markings. B-type: Tend to have swirly markings or lines. Red eyes are a classic B-type characteristic as well. They are smaller in stature than other types. C-type: Cannot be "female". Tend to have dark patches of skin on their face like a shadow, and are much hairier than other types. D-type: Often spotted. (But not often seen WINK) E-type: Plain features, with small, short statures similar to B-types. They have blue gums and teeth. Blue and white are common eye colors for E-types. All current E-types are also all intersex, as far as Hekatons are concerned, with the "third" eye-type, with transparent, dark scleras and bright pupils underneath. History Made by King Canary's dad as a failsafe against the mandragora worms, as a species they couldn't infest and take over, the Hekatonkheires are a dangerous, volatile species. They were originally five eggs, one for each type. Perkons, the first to hatch and the only E-type, took on a guardianship role for his younger siblings and protected the eggs within his body. The king attempted to take the eggs by force, routinely shooting and injuring Perkons in an effort to get him to relinquish the eggs. When Perkons attempted to escape from the king with the eggs, he was overpowered and locked away in an isolated chamber. While Perkons was absent, the other eggs hatched. Dievas, Lauma, Velns and Laima; the first A, B, C and D types respectively. Sometime after this, the four younger Hekatonheires reached sexual maturity and began having babies with eachother. By this point, Perkons had escaped from his chamber and was raised by Good Leadman. He returned to find his siblings practicing what he viewed as incest (based on his human values) and, along with certain other reasons that have not yet been revealed, murdered all of his siblings except for Laima, who faked her own death. Despite Perkons attempting to destroy the species, Hekatons were able to explode in population and there are now too many to count. Abilities Depends on the type! All Hekatons have thick, black, flammable blood that is used like gasoline to power things, and a "timer" that is explosive upon their death. Their lifespans are naturally fairly long and they all have the ability to shapeshift, in varying degrees. Eyeless Hekatons, and other very sensitive (especially female) hekatons can hear the sound of each other's timers and recognize one another that way. Their death explosions also look different by type! A-type: "Leadership" types, they are much more in control of their emotions, and have a high pain tolerance compared to other types. Their explosions are characterized by twin "tornado" and "sun" cloud formations which remain long after their explosions and cause more damage than the explosion itself. B-type: "Support" types, one of the weakest among Hekatons, but grow and breed quickly. Adaptive and work well in groups. Their explosions are also weak and don't cause storms. They're more like fireworks that split off and can hunt down other lifeforms. C-type: "Tank" types. Very strong, but kind of dumb. Tanks. Their explosions make a huge mushroom cloud that are very destructive with a wall of fire, with storms that last a long time and flatten and burn everything in their path. They can also cause earthquakes and split the ground. D-type: "Stealth" types. Can become invisible, and have stealth abilities. They are toxic as well, and stronger shapeshifting abilities. Their explosions are a sharp line, like a blade, followed by smelly, acid rain, with a thick poisonous fog that's incredibly dangerous and can make people sick, lose their minds, mutate or die.http://feastforaking.com/comic/page-3500/ E-type: "Medic" type.http://feastforaking.com/comic/page-3612/ Can grow needles from their bodies, and produce electricity inside their bodies. Their needles can be used to administer a fluid that helps soothe and ease pain, or to draw blood from someone and absorb their powers. They can also use their needles to fertilize eggs, or even themselves, if they have at least one "working" eye. Their regenerative abilities are so great that they can even regrow their eyes and be used as eye-donors. They are agile and have high energy levels so they could travel far differences without tiring and often feel the need to run around. No E-type has died yet, so their explosions are unknown. Gallery Biology ok im really not sure where to put this info but i dug it up so here we are, Kosmic gave us lots of info 'bout how hekas fuck so... one day i'll organize this a bit better lmao Nests/Mating Here are common nest sizes for the present-day common Hekaton (Which obviously do not reflect their ancient ancestors who were all super amazing baby makers): 1-3 Eggs for C-type Nests 2-5 Eggs for A-type Nests and also D type Nests 5-15 Eggs for B type Nests C-types have smaller nests because their eggs suck up a lot of energy. Usually in their nest, since the mother will be another type, only 1 egg will be a C-type and the other eggs will likely be whatever else type the mother is. Having TWO or more C-type eggs at once is like.. Only B-types can really manage that. Also for a fun tidbit, A-types generally mate for business and strategy reasons, and B-types feel very strongly about romance and bonds of friendship and will be the most likely to even pursue relationships with species other than themselves! Although it can be particularly difficult with humans obviously. D-types..uhh. They mostly mate with their direct nest siblings lmao. Partly because D-types have a very influential toxin that will disorient and intoxicate those who are not familiar with it. Eggs in their own nest will be the least bit affected since their smells are going to be the most similar. They are also probably the least likely to mate outside their type class out of all the Hekatons. http://kosmicdream.tumblr.com/post/150513090573/if-its-not-too-spoilery-could-you-tell-us-how Periods Hekatonkheires have periods monthly. Blood and fluid leaks from their scalp and eyes, causing it to itch. Their scalps are very sensitive during this period so scratching it would hurt badly, and they get bad headaches. As well, their hair becomes limp and soaked so it will often drag on the ground. They become very emotional and are rather miserable.http://kosmicdream.tumblr.com/post/145945076063/do-worms-have-periods Certain types will have the unfertilized eggs "pop" out of their head, and Key in particular catches fire during her periods.https://twitter.com/kosmicdream/status/837344234701107201 Knife on the other hand, doesn't often get his period but when he does he does not expel any eggs and it skips many months, and has a particularly bad one once a year.https://twitter.com/kosmicdream/status/837503343098388480 They often will synchronize their period cycles, so in places like the Ghost Kingdom, where almost half a million hekatons live in close proximity the castle will become somewhat of a "fucking nightmare".https://twitter.com/kosmicdream/status/837503839427158017 For Hekatons without eyes, their periods are extra painful because they cannot cry, which in general is rather torturous for a hekaton because of how closely mental health and physical health is linked in the hekatonkheires. Known Hekatonkheires A-types: * Spoon * Dievas * Destroy * Steal (hybrid A/C) B-types: * Lauma * Rock * Rock's Dad C-types: * Velns * Fork * Galore * Steal (hybrid A/C) D-types: * Laima * Locket (hybrid D/E) * Key (hybrid D/E) E-types: * Knife * Locket (hybrid D/E) * Key (hybrid D/E) References Category:Hekatonkheires